


Something Old, Something New

by Fantasy_Paternal_Guardian



Series: Little!Dads [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Caretaker Hugo, Caretaker Robert, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing Mat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Paternal_Guardian/pseuds/Fantasy_Paternal_Guardian
Summary: He knew that Ernest wouldn’t be in, and that he didn’t have to worry about discretion. That boy would rather die than spend a Friday night with his dad. “Daddy!” He cried out, rushing to the place where Daddy was sitting and jumping up into his arms. “Daddy, it- I had-” He blubbered, tucking his head into Daddy’s neck. He heard Hugo wince, but he was hugging him anyway so it couldn’t have been that bad.“What the shit? Hugo goddamn Vega, I didn’t know you were so kinky.”





	1. Chapter 1

Littlespace had been boiling under Mat’s skin all day. Some customer had made a nasty comment, things had been overly busy, and it was coming up on the anniversary of Rosa’s death. It all came to a crescendo right around the same time Carmenista had told him she was going to a friend’s sleepover birthday party, something that Mat was extremely thankful for. Barely holding onto being big, he rushed over to Hugo’s house and took his key out to unlock the door, not noticing or caring about the rusted pickup truck in Hugo’s driveway. 

 

He knew that Ernest wouldn’t be in, and that he didn’t have to worry about discretion. That boy would rather die than spend a Friday night with his dad. “Daddy!” He cried out, rushing to the place where Daddy was sitting and jumping up into his arms. “Daddy, it- I had-” He blubbered, tucking his head into Daddy’s neck. He heard Hugo wince, but he was hugging him anyway so it couldn’t have been that bad.

 

“What the shit? Hugo goddamn Vega, I didn’t know you were so kinky.”

 

_ Oh no. _

 

He knew that voice. Robert was here. Of all people, Robert had to be the one who was with Daddy and who had to see him like this. Mat pulled back a little, whining softly. “S-Sorry.” He mumbled, still hanging onto Hugo’s shirt.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, baby.” Daddy sighed, rubbing his back. “Can I explain this all to him? It’ll make this much easier and that way you won’t have to force yourself to be big.” Mat just shrugged at that, hiding his face again. “This isn’t a kink, Robert. It’s entirely non-sexual. It’s age regression. Sometimes Mat gets overwhelmed with everything or overly anxious, and this is the way he deals with that.” 

 

“Oh.” Robert didn’t say anything for a long time after that. Mat didn’t know if he was thinking it all over or just taking it all in, but he didn’t really care. He just wanted Robert to leave so he could spend time with his Daddy. Robert finally sighed softly and began speaking again. “Can I- Can I see him?” After Mat gave a small nod, Daddy moved him around a little so he was face to face with Robert, and he saw something change in the man’s face.

 

“You’re a pretty sweet kid, huh?” Robert’s voice was no less gruff than usual, but it was almost quiet. Kind of like the way Daddy talked to him. Mat just looked down at him, but managed a small smile. He didn’t know quite what to do. “Yeah, you sure are.” Robert smiled up at him, tilting his head to the side.

 

“So, you don’t mind if he’s here? I hate making him be big when he doesn’t want to be.” Daddy’s voice was soft but firm as he brushed back Mat’s hair, making the boy practically melt. It was pretty obvious, even to little Mat, that he would make Robert leave if it was a problem.

 

Robert looked up at Daddy in surprise, shaking his head. “Not at all.” Mat grinned, fidgeting with his hands a little.

 

“Daddy? I'm hungry.” He whined, looking back at Daddy with a subtle pout. Daddy laughed softly, pulling Mat into a hug.

 

“You're always hungry. But I was going to cook something real fast anyway. Any ideas?” Daddy kissed his cheek, looking down at him for a long while. His eyes were so nice and warm and brown and pretty. Mat liked it when Daddy looked at him like that.

 

He shrugged, hiding his face. He didn't want to have to decide. Thankfully, Robert spoke up. “How about pizza? You don't have to cook, Hugo.”

 

“I like pizza.” Mat said softly, hiding his face in Daddy's shirt. He was still wearing his work clothes, except his jacket had been discarded and his tie was gone. He was careful not to mess anything up though, because he knew how much money Daddy spent on his clothes.

 

“Yeah, you do, don't you?” Daddy laughed again, the sound even nicer now that he was so close to Daddy's chest. He could feel the vibrations, feel Daddy's heartbeat, and that was extremely comforting. Daddy was here for him.

 

“Mhm!” Mat giggled, hearing Robert start to chuckle as well. 

 

“I'll go ahead and order it. What should I get?” Robert stood, taking his phone out.

 

“Whatever you like, and a small pepperoni for Matty.” Daddy bouncing his knee gently, running his hand up and down Mat’s back. “He’s picky enough when he’s big. Don’t even get me started on his eating habits when he’s little.”

 

It came relatively quickly, and Mat was almost disappointed when Daddy insisted on cutting his up into small pieces before letting him eat it. Folding it up in0to a burrito was the best way to eat pizza, but now he would have to use his hands like a baby, or use a fork, which was absolutely blasphemous. It was probably a little stupid for him to be so distraught about the way he was eating pizza, but he  _ wasn't a baby _ . It was kind of frustrating.

 

He sat at the table and thought it over, cup full of Coke sitting right next to his plate. It wasn't really a healthy dinner, and he was surprised that Daddy was letting him eat it.

 

“Mat, you have sauce on your cheek.” Robert said quietly, licking his thumb and wiping it away quickly. Robert was being oddly quiet, as he had been since Mat walked in the door.

 

Mat stuck his tongue out, wiping away Robert's spit. “Papa, that's gross!” He whined, shaking his head. He saw Robert freeze and Daddy swallow thickly, not realizing his mistake for an embarrassingly long period of time. “I'm sorry-" 

 

“No need to apologize.” Robert forced out, setting his cup down. Mat's chest began rising and falling rapidly and he stood up, running to Daddy's bedroom. It was safe there. There were lots of blankets and pillows and he could hide.

 

He actually got changed before getting comfortable, into some of Daddy's pajamas that were much too big for him. While he and Hugo were built similarly, Mat was much shorter and thinner. Would Daddy be jealous of what he said to Robert? Would he think that Mat was trying to replace him? He was so stupid. He buried his face in one of Daddy's pillows and cried into it until he didn't have anything left in him.

 

It was a little while before anyone came upstairs, something that Mat was kind of happy about. It gave him a nice, long time to sit and think about everything that had happened. He was so awful. He was a terrible little and Daddy was probably coming upstairs to kick him out. He clung a little tighter to the pillow and stifled another fDaddy sat down next to him and didn't say anything for a long time. 

 

“Nobody is upset with you, Matthew. We just don’t know what to do and we feel like we need to have your real input. Is this… something that you want to talk about?”

 

Mat shrugged, hiding a little bit further under the covers.

 

“Matty, I'm not going to lie to you. I was… surprised. But I'm not upset. And, honestly, I think that this could be good for you. Having another caretaker. Obviously, I'm always going to want to be your Daddy, but I can't always be around. And Robert doesn't have anybody that lives with him, so you could keep your little stuff there and not have to worry about anyone finding it. But you have to know that this takes a lot of trust. How long have we been doing this? And we still have issues sometimes. If you feel like you would be comfortable with this, I don’t see why it would be a bad thing.”

 

“I want to try it. At the very least. As long- as long as you wouldn’t be mad about it.” Mat curled up next to Daddy, smiling up at him anxiously.

 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Hugo wrapped his arm around Mat’s shoulders, looking down at him with soft eyes. “Robert as your Papa or whatever can’t be a bad thing for us. It can’t be.”

 

Mat just smiled. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get out! My work schedule has been crazy lately.

 

It took a while for Carmensita to have another sleepover with her friends- this time Daisy, Briar, and Hazel were all having a sleepover at Brian’s. So, that Friday evening after he’d walked her over, Mat gathered a couple of things and rushed to Robert’s before he lost his nerve. They’d had this night planned for two weeks since Mat’s massive fuck up. He knocked on the door, shuffling where he stood. Robert opened the door, smiling a little.

 

“Come on in.” The older man stepped aside so he could get in, Mat setting his bag down on the floor. “Hugo is gonna be over any minute now. You hungry?” 

 

Mat gave a little shrug, looking around the living room. He’d been to Robert’s house more than once, but he’d never remembered it being even close to this clean. It actually looked like he had put some effort into making his house presentable. “I like macaroni and cheese.” He said softly, sitting down on the couch. He tried to stop his hands from shaking, tried to keep himself from being nervous. It didn’t really work. He just wanted Daddy to get here. He bounced his leg nervously, trying to find some way to pass the time.

 

Hugo eventually walked in, a bag of Mat’s things in tow. “Robert, where do you want me to put this?” He called out, kissing Mat on the top of the head. It wasn’t ridiculous for Hugo to assume he was already in little space, but it was mildly annoying.

 

Robert poked his head out of the kitchen, shrugging a little. “Anywhere is fine. I’ll find a spot for it later.” He disappeared again, Mat’s eyes lingering on the spot in which he had been. 

 

He pulled his teddy out of the bag that he brought, petting its head gently. Hugo sat next to him, his arm finding its way around Mat’s shoulders. “Daddy.” He said softly, tucking his head into the older man’s chest. The fuzzy haze of little space was slowly but surely taking over his brain and not a moment too soon because Robert was coming out of the kitchen with three bowls. Mat reached out for his, smiling softly. “Thank you, Papa.” He ducked his head down, biting his lip.

 

He found his fingers clumsily working at the spoon and couldn’t help but whine a little. “Papa, will you do it?” He figured that Papa could use the experience and Daddy had fed him plenty. He felt Daddy stiffen and sit up a little straighter but paid that no mind as he got down from the couch and made his way to where Robert was sat in one of the armchairs.

 

“Of course I’ll do it.” Papa nodded, arranging Mat so he could feed him with less difficulty. He brought the spoon to Mat’s lips, making a soft whirring noise. “Here comes the aeroplane!” Mat couldn’t help but giggle a little at that, opening his mouth. Papa was silly. The rest of dinner went much the same way, the room filled with Mat’s quiet giggles and Daddy and Papa’s chatting in between bites.

 

“Daddy- Daddy, I wanna watch Moana!” Mat whined, pulling on one of the legs of Daddy’s pants. Papa had set him down so he could play, but he was getting  _ bored _ . No one was paying attention to him. Hugo looked down at him, snorting softly.

 

“Alright, baby. Come here.” He patted the couch next to him and Mat grinned, getting up. “You don’t mind, do you, Robert? I could put it on on my phone with some headphones if you’d be bothered by it.”

 

“‘Course not.” Papa stood up and moved over to sit on the other end of the couch, Mat sandwiched in between them. He ended up with his head on Daddy’s lap, though he was mostly curled up on Papa.

 

He sang along softly to the music, but he was half asleep before the first quarter of the movie was over. He felt Robert’s weight shift a bit and then there was a blanket over him and Daddy’s hands rubbing his shoulders. He found himself yawning softly and his thumb slipping into his mouth. He heard Papa sigh softly and he got up again. He came back relatively quickly, taking Mat’s thumb out of his mouth and slipping something plasticky into his mouth.

 

“Don’t want you getting sick.” Mat opened his mouth to protest, but Papa was shushing him, clearly one step ahead. “Just try it? I know that you’re not a baby, but you might like it. And there are no germs.”

 

Mat could practically hear Daddy rolling his eyes because he knew that Daddy thought it was all baloney. Daddy wiped off his hands all the time and cleaned off his toys and made sure there was never anything gross on Mat’s hands. Mat, though it was against his better judgement, spit the pacifier out and shook his head. “Not a baby, Papa. Pacifiers are for little babies and I’m  _ not _ a baby.”

 

“For someone that isn’t a baby, you sure are acting like one.” Papa rolled his eyes, replacing it just as fast as Mat spit it out.

 

“No! No, no, no, no,  _ no _ !” Mat shouted, all thoughts of sleep abandoned. He knew that Daddy hated it when he threw tantrums, but if Papa was going to be stupid and mean, so would he. He sat up, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

 

“Matthew, stop it, right now.” Daddy’s voice was just as calm as usual and it gave Mat just a bit of pause. It didn’t really discourage him, though, because he shook his head with a soft grumble. Daddy sighed, picking the pacifier back up. “Papa just wants what’s best for you. I know that you don’t want it, but it’s important that you stay healthy.”

 

“It’s stupid! This is all stupid!” Mat pouted, shaking his head. 

 

“I’m sorry that you feel that way. But you have to listen, baby, unless you want a timeout. Do you want a time out?” 

 

Mat paused for a second, shaking his head.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Daddy slipped the pacifier past his lips and Mat wrinkled his nose but didn’t say anything. “See how easy that was?”

 

He shrugged, curling back up into his previous position. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a couple of words exchanged between Daddy and Papa.

 

“You’re great with him, Hugo.”

 

“It’s… An art. He’s very stubborn, but I love him with all my heart.”

 

He couldn’t help the little smile that found its way onto his lips as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for comments.


End file.
